Hogwarts Living
by LivingDreaming4Eternity
Summary: A collection of Drabbles. Including these couples: Draco & Hermione; Ron & Hermione; Harry & Hermione; Neville & Luna; Fred & OC; George & OC; Ginny & Blaise; Luna & Blaise. Next Generation couples: James Potter II & OC; Scorpius & Rose; Scorpius & Lily Potter II; Albus & OC. Please read and review :) That would mean the world to me! Disclaimer: I own nothing. I take no credit.
1. Dramione: I'm So Unsure of How to Care

**Drabble number 1: Draco and Hermione  
Genre: Angst/Friendship/Hardship/Regret  
Word Count: 523  
Song: Now You Tell Me by Jordin Sparks**

"_**You were nonchalant, strong and unaffected and you never wanted me to be there.  
I never saw your heart, that's how close you kept it. So right now I'm so unsure how to care."**_

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed in his face, losing my temper at him for the first time in a long time. He stood before my desk looking shocked; he had merely come in here to drop off a report from Harry so I can see why he would be shocked.

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" He questioned me, looking uncomfortable. "I didn't do anything, Hermione. I just brought in the report Potter wrote up on the mission last night."

"Stop calling me Hermione!" I exclaimed and as soon as he opened his mouth I knew what he was going to say so I, of course, had to beat him too it. "Yes, I know that is my name but its not to you! Why don't you call me mudblood or Granger any more?"

"I wouldn't call you mudblood." He said with a dead serious tone. "I told you that I never really believed in that, it was just my-"

"Look, Malfoy," I spat out, pent up anger I've been holding for years finally bursting the surface. "I've known where your loyalties lie since fifth year. I offered to be your friend and I offered to help you, don't you remember? But did I get to prove myself to you, no. Why? Because you shut me out! I did everything and you treated me like shit. So, don't you dare come in here and treat me like you actually give a shit because I know you don't."

"I'm trying to make amends, Hermione." He argued back, his stormy grey eyes forming into one of the narrowest glare I have ever seen, bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase _look that could kill_. "If you cannot be mature enough to accept that then I really have nothing else to say to you. People change, for both good and bad, so maybe you aren't as bright as everyone says you are. Or rather you're just too bent in the time of the past to accept the change of the future."

His words caused me to step back and reconsider things but at the same time I just didn't know what to believe. "I…" For once I was at a loss of words, trying to figure out how to voice my true feelings.

"Don't hold back. Spit it out." He said, clearly annoyed as he shifted from one foot to the other and his gaze staid settled on me.

"Malfoy…you have caused far too much pain in the past. You have stood by with a cold heart and watched as horrible things happened to us. You stood there and watched when Bellatrix attacked me, I can't feel comfortable around you. I'm sorry."

He looked surprised and I saw regret flash in his eyes but he slowly nodded his head. "I understand, Hermione. I'll respect your wishes and leave you alone but I hope that one day you will see that I really have changed. I'll see you around, I suppose."

He nodded his head politely, which I returned with a small smile, before he turned and walked through the door closing it behind him.

_**So I'm somewhat back right now! I'll be posting some one shots and these drabbles. Also a collaboration story may be coming out soon. Keep an eye out. **_  
_**Reviews would be awesome! I'll post another once I get at least one review. Love you all!  
-Ashlyn**_


	2. RonHermione: Watch You Walk Away

**Drabble number 2: Ron and Hermione  
Genre: Angst/Break up/Love/Friendship  
Word Count: 194  
Song: I Just Can't Live a Lie by Carrie Underwood **

"_**Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you and maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange but I can't watch you walk away."**_

"Honestly Ronald, you are really a prick sometimes." My girlfriend of three years spat out accompanied with a pissed off eye roll, I just stared at her. I had done the nice thing and cleaned the entire house for her, it started off as a quiet and nice night after that but then Hermione noticed that I, apparently, cleaned something wrong and started screaming at me.

"Yeah and you're a know-it-all bitch." I snapped back just tired of all the fighting she and I have been doing in the last few months.

She stared at me, her mouth agape as the words sunk in. Instantly I wanted to take them back but I didn't, even though they were the cruelest words I have ever spoken to her.

"Well," She said taking a deep breath as she took a step away from me. "I guess that's how you truly feel about me…thank you for finally sharing, Ronald. I'll best be going now."

Before I could even move to apologize, to attempt to make her stay, she had apparated away with a loud pop leaving me heartbroken in the quiet apartment. What did I just do?


	3. TeddyVictoire: She was already broken

**Drabble number 3: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley  
Genre: Crush/Friendship/Fluff  
Word Count: 431  
Song: Fall by Justin Bieber  
**

"_**Well, let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy; he fell in love with his best friend, when she's around he feels nothing but joy. But she was already broken, and it made her blind but she could never believe that love would ever treat her right."**_

Arms tightened around the young witch, pulling her as close to the older boy as possible. Her tears soaked through the t-shirt but he didn't pay any mind to it, he just rubbed her back and whispered soft words of comfort to her. In his mind he was conjuring up a way to make to make the heartbreaker, a Ravenclaw seventh year, feel the pain he caused the Weasley girl in his arms. The moment she showed up at his doorstep in tears Teddy wanted to kill the ass hole.

"Teddy?" A younger male voice questioned causing the young man to draw some of his attention from the girl as he looked over his shoulder, only to see a soon to be first year, James Potter, the girls cousin and the son of his Godfather. "What's wrong with Vicky?"

"Nothing, James," He told his Godfather's son with a small smile. "She's going to be okay. Why don't you go do some homework okay?" Teddy knew James well enough to know he hated seeing people in pain, especially his family. "Really she'll be fine," He promised her smiling slightly.

Finally James pulled his eyes away from the girl and turned to the stairs, heading up them and leaving his cousin in the care of Teddy Lupin.

"Why does no one like me?" She sobbed softly into his chest. "Am I not good enough?"

Sure, the girl in his arms is part Veela but she also has one of the sweetest dispositions ever and sometimes boys tend to walk all over her.

"You're plenty good, Vic. Don't let this destroy you." He pleaded with the smaller girl. "You're gorgeous, funny, smart, kindhearted and just about as perfect as you can get." He whispered pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're just saying that because you live with my aunt." She wailed, he didn't bother correcting her by saying that he lives with his Godfather and his wife, now is not the time for technicalities.

"I'm not," He protested instead adding in his mind: _I'm saying it because I love you. _

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Victoire's tears slowly faded as Teddy constantly whispered soft words of comfort in her ear. Victoire wouldn't know that the words he whispered to her weren't just the comfort of a best friend until much later in that summer. Teddy made a vow to himself, he would tell the girl he loves her before she leaves in September for her final year at Hogwarts. Yes, that's exactly what he'll do.


End file.
